Peter Pan: The Return
by Rin Shiroko
Summary: Its been four long years since Peter Pan dropped Wendy and her new brothers off at the Darling house. Wendy, who gave Peter her thimble (or kiss) is about to give up on him keeping the promise they made. But maybe she isnt the only one who is feeling lonely with out their special someone? Will Peter ask Wendy to come Back to Neverland, and if he does, what will she do!sad beginnig
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wendy Darling, though always a particularly pretty child, had turned into an absolutely beautiful young woman. Her golden locks now hung at the middle of her back in delicate curls when let loose and her pale skin was without flaw. Her lips were full and a dainty pink color, her bright blue eyes shiny and large.

Roughly four years after Peter Pan had dropped Wendy and her brothers, new and old, off back at the nursery room window, she had gone from the mature, mother-like, child to a childish adult.

The reason for this drastic change is because every bit of her, conscious and subconscious, wished for Peter to return to her. And for that to be possible she must remain a child.

But it had been four years since she had last seen or heard from her elusive Peter. Wendy began to lose faith. She began to think Peter had forgotten about her and their promise. Wendy began to think of aging.

Peter hadn't been to Neverland in a long time.

His curly auburn hair hung in his eyes, which had lost some of their spark. Though he himself did not notice it, he had grown and defined more.

He had aged.

Rolling onto his back, he floated, staring up into the blue sky above him.

Tinkerbelle had long since forsaken him, muttering angrily that Peter had been too easily irritated and too easily angered. Peter sighed as he felt lonelier than he ever had before.

After the boys had left him, he thought that the Indians might give him some company until a new Lost Boy found its way to his shores.

But Tiger Lily had been too clingy, wanting to be near Peter all the time, her attraction to him all too evident. He got the drift and was disgusted by her motives, so he distanced himself from her.

She should know most of all that Peter did not want to be like an adult. And love was an adult thing.

_Besides_, Peter thought, _she isn't very pretty. Wendy was much-_

He stopped himself from thinking such thoughts by shaking his head and internally chiding himself.

His mind had been returning to her more often than it usually did. Each time, he would scold himself, saying that she had made her own choice and since he cared for her (strictly as a friend, he would add) he had let her do as she wished.

Only, now, he was doubting his decision.

What Peter didn't understand, since he had never been shown or seen such a thing nor had it been explained to him, was that he felt for Wendy more than any of his friends. Perhaps it isn't love as Wendy felt for him, but it was more than the like of company or a dear acquaintance.

Peter suddenly sat up and with an urgency that did not quite fit him, he hurriedly flew off toward the star that separated Wendy's world from his.

_Just one little look won't hurt right? _Peter thought to himself.

He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed and he did not want it to seem as if he was exceptionally eager to return to Wendy.

Unfortunately for him, more time had passed than he thought he would allow. And Wendy, sitting back on her bed in the nursery, was praying for the final time that her Peter would visit her from outside her dreams.

Wendy climbed from her bed to open the window to the chilly night air for the last time.

_It sure became cold, didn't it?_ Wendy thought to herself as she leaned against the sill looking out at the few stars that poked through the clouds. _Ah! Tonight is the anniversary of when we went to Neverland with Peter._

With the thought of his name, tears welled in Wendy's eyes and she bent her head to wipe them. The only thing that had matured in the years she had been back other than her features was her love for Peter which had grown stronger with each passing season.

She just couldn't let those green eyes or golden auburn hair fade from her memories like she knew was best. She held onto them, her lifeline, and she prayed hard to God each night that she'd wake to find them staring at her with the kind warmth she had known when she was "Mother" and he was "Father".

She felt the tears flow thick and heavy as a heartbroken sob attempted to push its way out of her chest into the night below it. Wendy covered her mouth with her hand so as not to wake her brothers who were sleeping in the next room, thought that only served as to stifle the noise as her soul escaped from her lips.

Though quiet, if you listened hard, you could hear the pleas of her heart floating out the window into the frigid night.

None of her family heard. Nor did any of the neighbors, or the boys who claimed to love Wendy from the bottoms of their hearts.

The only one who heard the desperate cries of the beautiful girl was the one who had caused them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Flying over London felt nice to peter as the icy breeze hit his face, helping clear his head. A few flacks of snow hit his face and Peter grinned. Though he preferred the warm climate of Neverland, he was fascinated with the pure and unique snowflakes winter in this world provided.

Peter shivered and his thoughts returned to the reason he was here.

As he neared the Darling house, his memories of frequent trips here guiding him, Peter's heart fell and filled with sadness when he heard the heart wrenching sob in a voice all too familiar to him.

Wendy was crying.

Peter couldn't bear to hear the sound and he shot like a bullet to the room he regretted abandoning that night four years ago. And with his speed returned the memory of his promise to Wendy, the vow that he would return to her.

When he came to the window he slowed and what met his eyes was not what he remembered nor was he expecting. Not at all.

The girl at the window had long locks that fell to her back, and though they were the same color, they were different from _his_ Wendy's. And the girl was not a girl in the sense of body shape. She was very much so a woman, with a full chest and shapely curves. Wendy had had almost no shape at all the last time they had seen each other.

Peter was about to leave, believing to have gotten the wrong house, when another sob escaped the girls lips. Peter turned again, landing on the roof, shocked to have heard Wendy's voice.

Leaning close, he asked, his voice barely above a whisper, "Wendy?"

The question came out timid, Peter fearing his hearing was false and that this wasn't the girl he was desperately looking for. He leaned closer, close enough to smell the sweet flowery smell that came from the girl's skin, and tried to peer at her face.

"Wendy?" he asked a little louder, but still quiet as a breath of wind.

This time, the sad and heartbroken girl lifted her head slowly and her pretty blue eyes widened as they rested on the boy's face.

And Wendy couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her prayers had been answered and now there stood Peter, his eyes green as she remembered hair as messy as the day they parted.

"Peter…" she whispered. Wendy reached a hand up and caressed the stunned Peter's face. He leaned into her hand and closed his eyes, bringing his own up to hold hers.

"Are-are you really here?" Wendy's voice was watery and disbelieving, but it was still hers coming from the beautiful girl.

"Yes. It is me." Peter answered, opening his eyes to look and Wendy.

"Oh, Peter!" Wendy exclaimed in her soft voice, throwing herself at the leaf clad boy, surprising him.

Peter hastily threw his arms about Wendy's waist to prevent her from falling out the window, but a smile came to his lips seeing how much Wendy had missed him.

Just as Peter was about to say something in his usual cocky way, he was interrupted by a loud male voice yelling, "Oi! What do you think you're doing?!"

Jumping, Wendy pulled her head from Peter's shoulder and wiped her eyes hastily before calling back, "Oh, Jonathan."

"Who's he?" Peter hissed, not liking the tone this Jonathan was using.

"It's a boy who is courting me." Wendy didn't sound happy as she said this, a note Peter did not fail to detect.

"He's been giving you trouble, hasn't he?" Peter glowered down at the boy who was getting increasingly worked up.

"Unfortunately, no matter how many times I turn him down, he refuses to go away. And recently, he has been coming when everyone is asleep. It's starting to scare me." Wendy sighed.

"Want me to gut him like a fish?" Peter asked, completely serious.

"Oh no, Peter! You mustn't!" Wendy exclaimed, putting her hands to his chest and grasping at the thin material that was under her fingers.

"But if he is giving you trouble, then why not?" He asked, looking down at the worried girls face. Brushing a strand of hair that had come loose around her ear, he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Fine. I won't draw on him, but I _am_ going to have words with him." He pried Wendy's fingers off of his shirt and he strode to the edge of the roof, leaving Wendy to lean anxiously out of the window.

Squatting at the very edge, Peter tilted his head and asked rhetorically, "What am I doing?" he placed his hand to his chin where he rubbed it, mimicking a thoughtful face.

"I think I'm catching up with someone I haven't seen in…" Looking back at Wendy, he asked, "How long has it been, actually."

"Four years…" Wendy said softly.

"In four years." Peter said back at Jonathan, but he froze and whipped around to face Wendy again.

"Four years?" he asked softly, this time his voice cracking.

Wendy nodded and wiped the tears that had started forming in her eyes again.

"Oh, God. I'm- I'm so sorry, Wendy. I didn't know…" Peter stood and slowly stretched his hand out to her, Jonathan forgotten.

Wendy laughed shakily and waved him off. "It's fine, I knew that you would forget about me." Just saying those painfully true words made fresh tears spring in her eyes.

"No. It's not fine and I _didn't_ forget you. How could I?" Peter reached Wendy and pulled her head to his chest where she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, burying his face in her hair. _For waiting so long._

"I'm sorry." _For making you cry._

"I'm sorry." _For leaving you here to begin with._

Each sorry Peter said made his own eyes burn with tears that had never touched him before. The great Peter Pan had cried for the first time in his existence. And it was over a girl.

"Get your scummy hands off of her!" Jonathan yelled. "You know what," Peter rolled his eyes as he turned his head toward Jonathan, who was pacing angrily.

"I'm going to call the police." Jonathan got a strange and disturbing smile on his face, thinking he had won out.

His moment of triumph was broken when Peter called nonchalantly, "So what?"

"What?" asked the confused Jonathan.

"So what if you call the police. They won't find _me _here. All they'll find is a distressed gi-" Peter caught himself before he shook his head and corrected, "_woman _and you."

Peter smirked. "You'll be the suspicious one they haul away and lock up. And when they do, I'll come back and Wendy and I will still have our time."

Jonathan's mouth flopped open then snapped shut again.

"Just go." Wendy pleaded.

"Why?" Jonathan seemed astounded that Wendy wished for him to leave and not the boy she clung so tightly to.

"Because you're troubling me. I've told you before not to come here-" Wendy was cut off by Jonathan hysterically laughing.

"But isn't the one on your roof that guy? I'm the kind one with the right to see you and he is violating your privacy! You didn't even invite him up there. He just marched his cocky little-"

"He doesn't _need _permission!" Wendy screamed, praying nobody woke and came in. Peter would have to leave again if that happened.

"Wh-what?" Jonathan stuttered.

"He can come any time he pleases. He doesn't need to ask my father, nor does he need to ask me. He can show up any time and everything is alright." The hidden meaning in Wendy's voice even registered to the simple minded Peter and his heart hurt because he knew now that Wendy _hadn't _been alright when he was away.

"Why?" the persistent boy asked incredulously.

"Be-because," Wendy stuttered throwing a glance at Peter, hoping her next words didn't make him abandon her again.

"Because I love him." She forced the words that had been in her heart for more than four years.

Jonathan was flabbergasted as he said, "Fine. Fine. I'll leave. For now, I'll leave." And he trudged, dumbstruck back down the street.

Wendy huffed and crossed her arms. "Finally. Normally when I say that, he sneers and asks if you were made up."

Catching herself, Wendy threw her hands up to her mouth and turned toward Peter to make sure he hadn't disappeared into shadow like he tends to do.

But Peter was standing there, rigid as a tree, thoughts mauling themselves over in his head.

When Wendy has said she loved him, first his heart hammered and he was glad, but then he realized what she had said and what that meant and he felt his old self returning. He wasn't supposed to grow up or love anyone. And yet here he was, with a girl he had cared for since four years and his heart had actually raced with just three words; the three words he generally shied away from when the girls of the island said them to him.

"Sorry, Peter. I know you can't stand that. That was the reason we first fought, remember?" Wendy said sadly.

Shaken out of his stupor, Peter shook his head.

"No, it's fine." He didn't wish to elaborate, so he changed the topic by rubbing his arms.

"It's a bit chilly out here. Mind if I come in?"

"Oh! No, please…" Wendy stood and gestured for Peter to step through the window. Once he was through, Wendy hurriedly latched it shut again, mumbling to herself, "Won't need to leave this open tonight."

Looking around the room, Peter noticed many changes since the days when he had come to hear stories of himself being told to younger boys.

_I was quite vain, wasn't I? _Peter laughed to himself.

The room was now a delicate rose color with white furnishings. The bed skirt and all the little bits of trim were a thin and fragile looking lace. Then, glancing over to the right wall, Peter noticed, painted in a shiny silver paint, a star exactly where the Neverland star would be in the sky.

Looking at the vanity, he saw, sitting in the center on display, was the little acorn shell on a silver string.

_Our kiss… _Peter thought. Then he shook his head. All around the room were memoirs from their time together. There were leaves from the days in the forest. A little jar that contained pixie dust sat on the bedside table. And there were countless drawings strewn about the bed.

Peter picked up one and Wendy hurried to snatch it out of his hand, but peter was quicker. He held it up out of her reach and studied the drawing. It was a really skillful drawing of him.

Glancing down he saw that out of the number of drawings Wendy was trying to gather, maybe two _weren't_ of him.

"Why did you draw these?" he asked quietly.

Wendy blushed as she nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. "Because I missed you."

Dropping the picture, Peter sagged to the bed.

"If I do say so myself, I look really handsome in these pictures." His attempt at taking the awkwardness out from between them hadn't worked, but Wendy tried to help by laughing.

"But I didn't get them right. Look," she dragged him off the bed and together they walked to the mirror.

"Your hair is longer. And your face isn't as squishy," Wendy reached up and pinched Peter's cheeks with her hand.

"Come off it." Peter said, blushing, as he pushed her hand away.

"No, really," Wendy's smile slowly slid off her face as she looked Peter up and down, making him feel warm and self-conscious.

"Peter, you've gotten taller!" Wendy exclaimed. "What happened to you? Peter, you've _aged_!"

8


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys! I forgot to say this, but I do not own Peter Pan, but I own the plot! And don't forget, I LOVE reviews! So tell me how I'm doin!_

_Enjoy the next few chapters!_

_-Rin_

**Chapter 3**

Peter glanced into the mirror and saw Wendy was right. He was taller than she, and they hadn't been far from each other's heights to begin with. He glanced down and noticed his arms were leaner than before, almost all baby fat gone.

"You look nearly seventeen!"

Peter looked down at Wendy's face and saw she wore a horrified expression.

"It's not so bad… right?" he asked her wearily. Truthfully, he _was _upset. He was older now. He was closer to an adult.

"No, I actually like it. You look very handsome." Wendy said, but she faltered. "But you aren't… a child anymore."

Peter groaned. "Well, it looks like this'll be one of if not _the _last times I come back here."

"No!" Wendy grabbed Peter's arm and she looked like she was about to break.

"But I can't keep coming here or else I will grow up!" Peter exclaimed.

"I know that! But I won't get to see you either." Wendy looked down again, her shoulders sagging just imagining the future knowing that Peter wouldn't be coming again. Before she had the hope to see him. Now, even that was ripped from her.

"Look…" Peter looked Wendy up and down. She had defiantly changed. She looked very adult. She was no longer flat chested and her white nightgown hung over her figure, catching every curve.

"Maybe I could bring you with me…" Peter said slowly.

Immediately, Wendy wound her arms around Peter's waist and she squeezed him with more force than Peter thought was possible.

"Woah!" he said, before they both toppled to the ground, Wendy straddling Peter.

Shaking his head, Peter raised himself up onto his elbows and looked up to see Wendy staring, stunned, into his eyes. Her hair created a curtain from the outside world, casting, instead, a golden light on her pale features.

"Wendy?" Peter said hesitantly, bewildered at what the situation was like and he was about to say.

"Yeah?" she whispered.

"You're really light."

Wendy laughed and moved to get off of him, but he caught her hand and pulled her back down, hand reaching up to cup her face.

"And, if it's alright could I have another thimble? It's been an awfully long time since you gave me the first one-"

Wendy cut him off with a, "You talk too much, Peter Pan." And she leaned down into Peter's nervous and waiting lips.

Peter's heart hammered and he thought, _Oh. So this is what _love _is like._

He scowled at his foolishness for not noticing earlier on when he got angry every time a fairy or Indian spoke Wendy's name. Or why he got irritated whenever girls at Neverland would come onto him.

It was because they weren't Wendy. Nor could they bring her back. That was something only he could do, and yet his stubbornness had prevented him from accepting the fact that he needed Wendy there with him.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door to Wendy's room was thrown open, revealing a handsome young man. Peter and Wendy immediately broke apart, both pink from the sweetness that passed between them, and stared up at the man.

"Wendy! What on earth-" The man's eyes widened. "Peter?!"

"Oh, goodness, John! I thought you were Papa!" Wendy said, clutching her heart.

"Well, I'm not, though I must say the scene I walked in on was a bit…" John trailed off looking over the tops of his spectacles at his sister.

Wendy blush a beautiful cherry red and crossed her arms. "It's your fault for not knocking."

"Well, I thought it was Jonathan! He has become increasingly gutsy." John ran a hand through his hair, which had grown out a bit and was combed to curl the bangs back over a bit. He looked ragged.

"I understand. He was here tonight and if Peter weren't here, I'm not sure what he would've done." Wendy shook her head.

"Wait, Peter, you didn't…" John drew a line across his throat with his finger, "did you?"

Peter shook his head. "No, Wendy begged me not to. And, John, you know me. I wouldn't have simply slit his throat. I would've gutted him like a fish and hung his remains over a tree for giving Wendy trouble."

"Speaking of which." John gestured to the two of them and Wendy exclaimed, "Oh! Sorry…" as she clambered off of Peter.

John was embarrassed to just be standing there, not only having walked in on their snogging but then them just sitting there as if it was normal to be on top of one another.

When Peter had risen, John got a quizzical look on his face.

"Peter… did you… _grow_?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah. I have."

"But, how? Neverland is a place where no one ages…" John trailed off, realization hitting him.

"Why didn't you go back?!" he exclaimed.

Peter shrugged and Wendy looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her eyes traveling between John and Peter.

"He didn't go back to Neverland when he left us!"

Peter hurriedly said, "That's a lie! I did go back. But all the girls there were swarming me so I left a lot… then, one day, I was so irritated that I just, never went back. Tink left me, too."

"Where did you go?" Wendy asked quietly.

"Nowhere!" he looked frantically over to Wendy, willing her to believe that he wasn't fooling around, "Believe me, I was floating around, debating on whether or not it was too soon to come back and then I thought of you, a lot actually, and I got irritated and-" Peter stopped. He had said too much and he knew it.

Wendy raised her eyebrows. She began to think that there might be hope for them after all.

"Er." Peter tried to think of ways to fix what he just said.

"Man, we weren't accusing you of anything." John grinned at the deeply embarrassed Peter. He really enjoyed teasing his friend. John knew instantly that Peter loved Wendy.

He had known this four years ago, too, when Peter was too immature and ill-tempered to admit it.

"Shut up." Peter growled, not making eye contact. Wendy giggled and he looked at her curiously.

"What?"

"Nothing." Wendy covered her mouth to stifle the laugh that was coming from her. John was pleased to see his sister smiling and laughing like this, for since they had been without Peter's presence, there hadn't been any stories nor were there any spontaneous wooden sword fighting.

Wendy had become distant. Not irritable as Peter had described himself, but just as distant.

"Huh?! You can't just sit there going 'tee-hee' like that and expect me not to wonder what you're laughing at." Peter poked Wendy in her tiny, flat stomach and she giggled again.

"Ah! There again!" Peter exclaimed. "Wendy-Bird, are you ticklish?" Peter smiled as he poked Wendy in the ribs, stomach, and neck, his grin getting wider each time she giggled for him. Soon, it was a full out tickle session and John was beginning to get uncomfortable watching their flirting.

Peter had begun to laugh every time Wendy laughed, saying, "Ha! Here! Ah, and here as well!"

They only stopped their childish banter when Michael entered the room, rubbing his eyes. They widened when they noticed just who it was that had woken him up with their loud laughter.

Michael gasped audibly as he drew in a big breath before yelling, "PETER!" He ran at him and jumped at him, the boys weight enough to send Peter stumbling backwards.

"Whoa." He said, eyes wide as he held the much larger Michael who was practically strangling him with the tight grip he had on him.

"Oh, this is much cuter than before." Wendy said, her hand on her mouth.

"What?" Peter asked again.

"Nothing. I didn't say a word." Wendy smoothed her skirt.

"Why, you-" Peter was about to poke Wendy again when a stampede of young men jump onto him, a chorus of, "Peter!" filling the air.

"Shh!" Wendy hushed the children and they all obeyed her.

"Well, Mother, it seems you still have your touch." Peter smiled as he sat in the middle of the circle the boys had created around him.

"But, Father, it seems you are liked more than you were. Perhaps you've gone soft." Wendy smirked at him.

"Mother! Watch your sharp tongue in front of the children!" Peter had imitation horror placed in his voice.

"Oh, dear. Please forgive me!" Wendy mocked back at him.

"Of course, dearest." Peter nodded in consideration before they laughed at each other, the air between them better than the old times. The young boys all chuckled but looked between Peter and Wendy.

"You seem… different, Peter." Tootles said thoughtfully. Then, breaking into a grin, he said, "But I like it!"

"But why are you here?" One of the twins wondered.

"I've come to take Wendy back to Neverland with me!" Peter crowed.

Some smiled, but they all looked sad.

"Oh, boys. Don't worry, I'll come see you sometimes and tell you of my adventures." Wendy knelt and took one up onto her lap.

"But, who will tuck us in?" One wondered.

"Well, Mama can do that!" Wendy exclaimed.

But all the boys shook their heads. "It's not the same without you, Mother." Another said.

"Yeah…" the others mumbled.

Peter couldn't stand how sad this made Wendy look, and when she looked up at him, he thought she might decide not to come with him after all. That just wouldn't do in Peter's mind.

"Well, then, why don't we just bring them all with us. At least for a short bit, then we can bring them back." Peter suggested. It'd be just like old times.

"What's goin' on in here?" A sleepy voice yawned.

John rolled his eyes and said, "Christ, Fox. Did you just wake up, even with all the girly shrieking that was happening?"

"Hey, now. No need to get cocky with me." Fox said.

Glancing around the room, he finally laid eyes of Peter.

"Blimey! Well, look what the cat drug in boys!" Fox smiled and everyone laughed at Fox's slow draw.

Wendy stood and hugged her cousin. "Lord, Fox. Late as ever! It's almost as bad as when you forgot my birthday!"

Fox squeezed Wendy hard and she squealed.

"Oi! I told you sorry about a million times _and _I bought you a really, really, _really _expensive gift! Damn near bankrupted me!" Wendy laughed.

Fox wouldn't admit it to his family, but he thought Wendy sounded nice when she laughed.

You see, Fox had developed a strange sort of bond with Wendy when they had first come back and he had no siblings. He had basically been alone except for his own mother.

To Wendy, it was a strictly family relationship. But Fox had developed a more personal feeling for her. One that bordered on love.

Peter saw this and rage filled him. Even though he recently discovered that he indeed did love Wendy, he still knew that she was his and his alone. Fox could go jump off of a cliff for all he cared since he now liked Wendy a bit too much.

"Wendy." Peter called.

"Yes?" She replied, still laughing from rough housing with Fox.

"Come here please." He glared at Fox as Wendy made her way to him. Fox had known how Peter felt about Wendy. All but the younger ones did. And so he was abashed when Peter saw how he looked at Wendy. He looked down at his sock covered feet.

Whispering in Wendy's ear, Peter said, "Let's stay the night here, and leave tomorrow night. I'll hide in here until night comes so don't worry about your parents." Wendy nodded in agreement and stood, saying, "Alright everyone, we leave tomorrow so run along to bed."

"Mother, don't forget to thimble us. " Peter grinned.

"How could I forget?!" Wendy played along, grinning at finally being able to be like this with Peter again. This gave them a connection. You could not have a happy family without "Mother" and "Father". Or so they say.

The kids all grinning ear to ear, lined up and Wendy went from smallest to biggest, kissing each on the cheek.

Peter, being on the end was last and as Fox grinned when getting his, Peter knew he needed to be handled. Right as it was Peter's turn to be kissed, he called out, "Hey, Fox."

When the boy turned, he saw Peter turn his face into Wendy's so that the kiss met on his lips. Wendy smiled under it, and when the kiss that was longer than anyone else's broke off, she said coyly, "You sly dog."

"You know me…" He grinned back at her. Then he turned, stern look on his face, and grabbed Fox's shoulder and guided him out the door.

"Oh, dear… Peter didn't seem happy…" Wendy murmured. John shook his head and said, "No, he is actually in the right. Peter is just going to help Fox remember the line he was toeing."

Wendy looked up at her brother but didn't ask anymore. She didn't want to know.

Peter took Fox into the hall and asked, "What is Wendy to you?"

"Just a cousin." Fox said hesitantly.

Peter nodded as he uncrossed his arms.

"Oh, yeah, sure. Sure, she is! How silly of me to ask." Peter laughed shortly.

Then he suddenly swung back around, and glared at the already nervous boy. He grabbed his collar and brought Fox's face closer to his.

"Don't lie to me, Fox. We go back. I don't want to kill you, but if you dare touch Wendy with those thoughts in your head, I swear I will." Peter released him, and turned to go back, waving over his shoulder.

"Nighty night, son dearest. If you need anything, _Mother _and I will be in our room."

Fox gulped as he trudged slowly back to his room. Thoughts of what was right mixed with the feelings he felt for Wendy.

But Fox had a loyalty to Peter that was trained into him from a young age. And he decided that that's what he should do.

_I must not touch Mother with thoughts that ought not to be in my head._ He thought before he sank to his bed for an un-restful sleep.


End file.
